


Histoire qui rend marteau 1

by LoAndBiHold



Series: [Horizon-Seed] Les missions de Lavande [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoAndBiHold/pseuds/LoAndBiHold
Summary: Le forgeron a perdu son Marteau !! Lavande va l'aider à le retrouver !
Series: [Horizon-Seed] Les missions de Lavande [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580614





	Histoire qui rend marteau 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Quête secondaire “Histoire qui rend marteau” effectuée le 02/11/2019  
>  pour le groupe [Horizon-Seed](https://www.deviantart.com/horizon-seed)**

Lavande avait commencé à comprendre qu’il fallait donner de l’argent à l’aubergiste pour qu’elle soit contente. Et il préférait vraiment quand elle souriait !   
Il s’était alors attelé à trouver des missions, un métier arriverait bien plus tard.   
Pour l’instant les explications du forgeron avaient l’air assez claires mais si il cherchait un marteau il en avait déjà un en poigne…Lavande pointa alors lentement l’outil avec son doigt, espérant faire un peu avancer l’histoire de l’artisan.

“- Non, non ! J’ai perdu mon unique Marteau. Ceci n’est pas un Marteau mais un simple marteau ! Ne les confonds donc pas !”

Le shripsir supposa qu’il ne connaissait pas assez les outils de métallurgie pour s’emballer plus que ça.

Il partit donc en direction de la forêt et commença à discuter avec les plantes.   
Oui, parce que des clairières il y en avait quand même pas mal et trouver celle avec un marteau (pardon, un Marteau) dedans serait plus facile avec de l’aide.   
Ça ne fût pas si compliqué que ça au final et bien plus rapide que ce à quoi il s’était attendu.

Lavande attrapa le manche du Marteau et se dirigea tranquillement à la forge. Le tenancier tapait sur une sorte de brique chaude qui ressemblait beaucoup à ce que le shripsird tenait dans ses mains.   
Il lui tendit avec un sourire fier. Le forgeron leva la tête et posa les yeux sur l’outil rapporté.

“Ah ! Aventurier ! Tu as retrouvé mon Marteau ! Merci !”

Il le reprit un peu brusquement des mains de Lavande, tapa un coup sur son travail pour embosser une marque et prit la brique pour enfin la plonger dans un liquide.   
L’homme finit rapidement, ajouta un manche et donna l’outil au shripsird.

“Tien ! En récompense voilà un Marteau ! Merci encore !”

Lavande prit l’objet en récompense et essaya de ne pas se casser la tête plus que ça.   
En tout cas, il ne pensait pas travailler à la forge si le propriétaire était si tête en l’air...


End file.
